


Uper Black

by Lovage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovage/pseuds/Lovage
Summary: Olá Mari, Essa fic é sua e saiu com base de muito suor e amor.Passei vários dias pensando em algo que poderia ser safado o suficiente pra você gostar, mas me desvirtuei e o produto deu isso aí.De todo modo, Mari, parabéns pelo seu dia, que você continue essa caminhoneira louca incrível, com a melhor galeria de memes, loira, melhor estudante de direito da porra toda, dona das melhores histórias e das melhores fotos de blogueira do instagram. E a melhor estagiária da galera. Te amo, Maico e espero que você goste e que tu conquiste esse mundão porque tu merece. <3Aos demais, não sei o que aconteceu aqui, mas tem um grande misto de coisas. Hahahaha divirtam-se.





	Uper Black

**Author's Note:**

> Olá Mari, Essa fic é sua e saiu com base de muito suor e amor.
> 
> Passei vários dias pensando em algo que poderia ser safado o suficiente pra você gostar, mas me desvirtuei e o produto deu isso aí. 
> 
> De todo modo, Mari, parabéns pelo seu dia, que você continue essa caminhoneira louca incrível, com a melhor galeria de memes, loira, melhor estudante de direito da porra toda, dona das melhores histórias e das melhores fotos de blogueira do instagram. E a melhor estagiária da galera. Te amo, Maico e espero que você goste e que tu conquiste esse mundão porque tu merece. <3
> 
> Aos demais, não sei o que aconteceu aqui, mas tem um grande misto de coisas. Hahahaha divirtam-se.

\- Yuri, eu não quero saber se você adora essa música, só entra nesse carro!

Aquela frase não era incomum. Já estava trabalhando como motorista de Uper, um aplicativo popular de transporte, fazia alguns meses e o meu horário favorito era o que os bêbados, boêmios e almas da noite se recolhiam. A lapa era o antro do pecado, da jovialidade e da sujeira. Os gringos, os hippies, os mendigos, as prostitutas, os riquinhos da cidade, todos estavam lá.

Esse caos me agradava um pouco e o clima da sexta-feira 13 parecia deixar tudo ainda mais bagunçado. Dizem que cruzar com gato preto nesse dia dá azar. Mas definitivamente, não esperava por nada do que aconteceria depois que aquele loiro, que poderia ser chamado de gato de preto, entrou em meu carro.

\- Espero que, pelo menos, o motorista seja tão bonito quanto o carro!

A jovem de cabelos vermelhos gargalhou com a frase do amigo e o Yuri, como a ouvi chamar, que já estava corado pelo álcool, pareceu enrubescer ainda mais quando seus olhos cruzaram com os meus. Ele cambaleou um pouco e se ajeitou no banco atrás de mim. Seus olhos, mesmo no escuro pareciam brilhar. Me distraí alguns segundos olhando aquele semblante pelo espelho, até ouvir novamente a voz de Mila, nome que logo conferi no aplicativo.

\- Otabek, não é? Olha, a gente vai passar na minha casa antes, depois o senhor “só mais uma música” vai para a dele. Tem problema?

\- Falou aquela que passou a noite toda atrás do DJ “Onde é que pede pra tocar você?”.

A língua afiada de Yuri foi muito mais rápida que qualquer resposta que eu pudesse dar. Dessa vez, eu ri com ele. Eu comecei a pensar em quantas cantadas ruins os dois já teriam rendido juntos. Parecia ser uma boa amizade. Daquelas que um zomba da cara do outro e no dia seguinte, está tudo bem. Os dois eram muito bonitos.

\- Yuri, acho que você deu sorte, viu? Desculpe por isso, mas Otabek, tu é um homão.

Sorri com o comentário enquanto seguia meu caminho. Aquilo também não era incomum. Eu tinha que saber lidar com aquele tipo de situação profissionalmente. 

\- Sou nada hahahaha. Tenho só 1,68.

\- Por essas e outras que eu acredito na regra do L.

\- Regra do L?

Observei Yuri fazendo um facepalm, constrangido com o comentário da amiga.

\- Otabek, essa aí é doida, ignora o que ela diz. Você gosta dessa música que está tocando?

Não tive a oportunidade de responder.

\- Vai dizer que você não acredita, Yuri? Você só pega cara baixinho!

\- MAS NÃO É POR CAUSA DO TAMANHO DO PAU DELES, MILA!

Novamente eu ria. Adorava a falta de filtro que o álcool ocasionava nos passageiros. Fiz um L com a mão enquanto segurava o volante com a outra. Homem grande, pau pequeno. Aquela teoria não fazia o menor sentido, ainda mais para ser chamada de “regra”. Pensei em talvez fazer o tipo do tal do Yuri e o olhei novamente pelo espelho. Tentei mudar de assunto.

\- Esqueci completamente de oferecer... Se vocês quiserem tem bala, tem água, tem cabo para carregar o celular...

Yuri se ajeitou no banco atrás de mim, colocando uma das mãos em meu ombro e respondendo.

\- Eu sempre fico na dúvida se estou pegando um Uper ou o trem. É tanta coisa que oferecem...

\- Já vi venderem comida, ventilador, até item de sex shop eu já vi vendendo no trem! – Mila continuou a conversa.

\- Safada do jeito que você é, aposto que comprou.

\- Talvez eu tenha comprado.

\- Limites, para que? Você sabe que é geralmente é mercadoria roubada né?

\- Você tem ideia de quanto custa um vibrador nos dias de hoje? Comprei até dois, um para mim e um para você.

Yuri soltou-se de meu banco e se encolheu, murmurando:

\- Eu não uso essas coisas...

\- Até parece. Otabek, cai nessa não. No primeiro encontro ele parece um gatinho reclamão fofo. Depois de um mês ele aparece com uma maleta com o kit enorme de bondage.

-MILA!

\- Ué migo, antes ele saber agora do que depois. Lá dentro você tava gritando que se não levasse ninguém pra casa, o motorista do Uper ia ter seu dia de sorte!

Dessa vez, estava chorando de rir. Se essa realmente fosse a intenção dele, reclamar seria a última coisa que eu faria. O destino de Mila se aproximava e logo seríamos apenas eu e o “gatinho reclamão”. Mila se despediu dele com um beijo rápido na bochecha. Yuri acomodou-se no meio do assento e se apoiou entre os bancos.

\- A Mila digitou o endereço certo? Ela estava tão doida que eu duvidei que ela conseguisse…

\- Eu acho que sim, quer conferir?

\- Não... Mas eu não ia me importar muito de ficar perdido com você.

Dessa vez, me senti ruborizar e olhei mais uma vez para seus olhos incríveis. Pouco depois que dei a partida, Yuri pulou para o banco da frente, de maneira bem desajeitada, me ocasionando um pequeno susto. 

\- Você enlouqueceu? Quer se machucar?

\- Eu queria era te ver melhor.

Ele me olhou de cima abaixo e se inclinou na minha direção.

\- Você me encarou pelo espelho quase o caminho todo e agora vai ficar tímido?

Ele soltou os cabelos e eu engoli seco. Sua mão encontrou com a minha na marcha e rapidamente chegou ao meu joelho e ele começou a deslizar as unhas roídas pela extensão da minha perna, me causando um certo arrepio.

Respirei fundo. Eu não ficava com clientes, era a minha regra. Não na noite que dirigi para eles.

Tirei sua mão de cima de mim, aproveitei que o sinal fechou e puxei o cinto de segurança dele. Yuri se encolheu no canto, fazendo um biquinho, como se estivesse mau humorado com a minha reação à sua investida. Achei graça. Aliás, ele inteiro era uma graça. Desde a atitude, passando por todos os detalhes em estampa de tigre em suas roupas, por suas coxas torneadas, lábios rosados, seus cabelos loiros quase longos, por seu corpo esguio e por fim, aqueles olhos verdes. Definitivamente eu queria mais dele.

\- Otabek, eu tive uma ideia melhor. Não me leva para casa não. Dá uma passada na orla. Queria dar uma volta.

\- Tudo o que você quiser.

Ele, ainda mostrando birra por eu ter cortado o contato, ignorou totalmente os sentidos e segundas intenções existentes naquela frase. Mexeu no celular mudando o destino. Passamos o restante do caminho discutindo amenidades e rotina. Ele se surpreendeu com a quantidade de veículos que eu sabia dirigir, por exemplo, e estudava na mesma faculdade que eu, apesar de ter certeza que nunca o vi. Não o esqueceria se tivesse visto.

Ao chegarmos na orla, encerrei sua corrida. A maresia era gélida e eu me perguntei como ele enfrentaria aquele frio.

\- Deu R$35,80.

\- Ah não, Otabek. Isso não terminou aqui não. Você vem comigo.

Ele soltou o cinto, se aproximando de maneira perigosa.

\- Yuri, melhor não.

\- Você tem namorada, é hétero ou coisa assim?

\- Não… eu só… não.

\- Vem. Por favor. Você precisa ser um pouco mais espontâneo! 

Não tive como resistir. Teoricamente a corrida estava encerrada, não? Estacionei o carro e quando descemos, reparei que ele era um pouco mais alto do que eu. Caminhamos pelo calçadão, pouco movimentado. Nas areias, alguns casais se agarravam, alguns grupos realizavam festas, outros rituais religiosos. Tudo muito distante do universo que Yuri tinha criado ao se agarrar em meu braço na tentativa de se proteger do frio. Seu nariz tinha uma coloração avermelhada. No calçadão, tirando por meia dúzia de ambulantes, não se via mais ninguém..

Eu realmente estava feliz por ter feito aquela escolha. Meus passos acompanhavam os seus. Beijei seu ombro e ele se mostrou um pouco surpreso. E eu momentaneamente me envergonhei de ter feito aquilo. Mas era espontaneidade que ele queria, não era?

\- Obrigado por ter me convencido a vir, Yuri. Acho que precisava disso e nem me dei conta.

Logo a voz dele tomou conta do ambiente como se fosse o único som existente ali.

\- Com a vida corrida do jeito que é, a gente deixa de fazer tanta coisa… Eu vinha às vezes sozinho até, só para tirar os problemas da cabeça. Eu que tenho que agradecer por você deixar eu compartilhar isso contigo.

Era estranho como eu pouco sabia dele e ao mesmo tempo estava tão confortável ao seu lado. Nenhum de nós fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

\- Vamos, Yuri. Acho melhor a gente ir. Te deixo em casa.

Ele deslizou a mão pelo meu braço e segurou minha mão. Eu o olhei, admirando mais uma vez seus olhos verde esmeralda. Ajeitei seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Ele se virou na minha direção e pude sentir uma de suas mãos passando de leve por minha cintura. Me senti inebriado por seu perfume e o segurei também. Mas antes que aquilo nos levasse à algum lugar, um menino passou por nós dois em disparada, esbarrando em Yuri e quase me fazendo cair no chão.

\- Você está bem?

Eu acenei com a cabeça em resposta. Seguimos até o carro. Yuri dormiu no banco ao meu lado e quando chegamos em sua rua, que eu lembrava do aplicativo, quase senti pena de acordá-lo?

\- Yuri?

\- Hum.

\- Já estamos na sua rua.

\- Adoro acordar com um homem gostoso do meu lado, sabia?

Eu ri.

\- Você não ia perder a oportunidade de falar uma gracinha mais uma vez, né?

\- Não mesmo.

Ele sorriu e colocou a mão nos bolsos, como se procurasse por algo.

\- MERDA! Merda! Merda!

\- O que houve?

\- Eu não to achando a carteira para te pagar, nem o celular para pedir seu número. Eu lembro de ter saído do carro com eles, eu posso ter deixado cair ou aquele menino que esbarrou na gente! O que eu vou fazer? MERDA.

Ele pareceu realmente nervoso e bom, esse tipo de furto era bem comum, ainda mais na orla.

\- Quer ir na delegacia fazer um BO?

\- Eu honestamente só quero tomar um banho. Amanhã eu resolvo isso. Eu só ODEIO TER PERCEBIDO ISSO SÓ AGORA.

\- Se acalma, está bem?

\- Eu queria te pagar, você foi tão legal.

\- Essa corrida foi mais do que qualquer pagamento, fica tranquilo.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou, deixando um beijo frouxo em meu rosto. Saiu do carro tão rápido que nem percebi. Cogitei a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo, o que seria uma pena.

\- YURI!

O vi olhar para trás.

\- Sabe, eu moro aqui perto. Se precisar de um Uper ou quiser conversar…

Estendi meu cartão. O vi rir.

\- Cartão? Ai meu Deus, Otabek, você é realmente antiquado.

\- E como você acha que eu conquisto a legião de senhorinhas da minha clientela?

\- Com seu charme e sorriso bonito, aposto que não é muito difícil. E deve ter uma tonelada daquelas senhorinhas taradonas atrás da sua carne jovem.

Nós dois rimos e ele puxou o cartão da minha mão, sem deixar vestígios. Dirigi para casa pensando que talvez cruzar com um gato preto numa sexta-feira 13 não trouxesse tanto azar assim.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri pov

RESPIRA YURI, RESPIRA.

A SITUAÇÃO DO FURTO ME DEIXOU TÃO FORA DE MIM QUE NÃO TINHA PEDIDO O TELEFONE DO MOTORISTA, SOCORRO.

Mas era sexta-feira 13. Alguma coisa tinha que dar errado. Tinha ido para a minha boate favorita, com a minha melhor amiga, dançado bastante e bebido o suficiente. Estava sem a carteira e sem celular, aff. Ele não estava já mais lá essas coisas mesmo.... E aposto que quem encontrar meus nudes vai se divertir bastante com eles.

Que homem, que perfume maravilhoso. Eu espero que ele tenha ignorado todas as merdas que a Mila disse para ele, porque olha, MEU JESUS, ele era imperdível.

Os ocorridos da noite acabaram nos levando para um lugar bem diferente do que eu gostaria, infelizmente. Mas mesmo assim… Pelo menos a vida me deu uma segunda chance, e bem, eu iria aproveitar.

Eu só não contava com um detalhe: o efeito do álcool ia passar. E NOSSA, para onde foi a coragem de ligar? Passou um, dois dias, uma semana…

\- Yuri, assim não dá! Desde quando tu perde macho assim?

Mila esbravejava, sentada na minha cama.

\- Eu não perdi, está bem… o telefone está aqui. Eu só…

\- Se você é um medroso, não tem problema. Eu tenho astúcia suficiente para nós dois.

Ela arrancou o cartão da minha mão e correu, me fazendo ir atrás dela. Por fim, Mila terminou trancada no banheiro.

\- Mila, sério, não faz isso.

\- Já estou fazendo.

Bati na porta algumas vezes pedindo para entrar, sem sucesso.

\- Alô? Oi, Otabek, tudo bem? Aqui é Mila, amiga do Yuri. A gente pegou um Uper com você na semana passada. O Yuri teve algum tipo de derrame mental e não conseguiu te ligar de volta.

AH NÃO. Ela estava além de qualquer limite.

\- Mila, MIL CARALHOS, ABRE ESSA PORRA AGORA.

Ela abriu rindo. Era possível ouvir Otabek dizendo “alô” como se tivesse acabado de atender. Corei de nervosismo. Tirei o telefone da mão dela.

\- Otabek?

“É o Yuri?”

Ok, talvez essa semana que eu acabei não ligando, tenha sido boa. Tinha certa ansiedade em sua voz. E eu sabia plenamente como agir.

\- Sentiu minha falta? Que fofo!

“Eu só… Pense que você fosse ligar antes…”

\- Tudo na sua hora, não é?

“ A hora pode ser agora?”

Aquilo me deixou nervoso. Agora? AI, POR MIM PODIA SER A HORA QUE ELE QUISESSE.

\- Me dá meia hora, está bem?

“Até já.”

Sentei no chão. MEIA HORA. Mila que encarou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Foi tão difícil assim?

Levantei-me e a abracei.

\- Ele está vindo. Mila, vai dar bom.

\- Vai dar é essa tua bunda dentro daquele carrão.

Ela deu um tapa em uma de minhas nádegas me apressando para tomar um banho, rindo. Assim que eu saí ela já tinha escolhido o que eu ia vestir. Ela me deu um beijo e foi embora. Já estava tarde, fiquei um pouco preocupado. Mas também não sabia que outros planos ela tinha feito.

Fui até a portaria e esperei. O carro parou na minha frente, já me deixando arrepiado. Ele abriu o vidro e perguntou:

\- Yuri?

Ele queria manter a fantasia do motorista de Uper? Eu podia jogar aquele jogo. Aliás, eu adoraria. Acenei com a cabeça e entrei no carro.

Ele estava ainda mais gostoso do que da outra vez. A camisa social azul marinho contrastava perfeitamente com a sua pele bronzeada. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados na medida certa. E o perfume, céus. E eu nem tinha chegado perto de sua pele ainda. O cumprimentei.

\- Boa noite.

\- Boa noite. Você tem algum caminho que ache melhor ou eu posso fazer o que eu prefiro?

Ai. Eu não esperava que ele fosse ser tão intenso assim. No nosso primeiro encontro ele estava retraído. Talvez pelo profissionalismo mesmo. Eu deixaria ele me levar para onde quisesse. E eu nem ligo se não nos conhecemos direito. Quer me levar? Me leva. NÃO ME IMPORTO.

\- Pode fazer o que prefere.

\- Tenho água, bala, carregador de celular. Se quiser alguma outra coisa, só pedir.

Não resisti.

\- Quero você.

O ataquei antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de dar a partida, beijando seus lábios de maneira intensa, já agarrando os músculos sobressalentes de seu braço. Ele retribuiu, colocando as mãos em minhas costas, me dando um pequeno calafrio por aquele contato, que parecia denso. Quando percebi que ele estava demonstrando mais urgência naquele beijo, nos separei.

\- Você ainda não perguntou sobre a temperatura do ar condicionado.

Ele me olhou ofegante, como se tentasse processar o que eu tinha dito.

\- A temperatura está agradável ?

\- Por mim podia ficar ainda mais quente.

Ele engoliu seco, ligando o carro. No rádio, All the time do Jeremih também não ajudava a amenizar o clima. Tudo parecia magnetizar ainda mais nós dois. Eu não sabia o destino, mas o tempo até lá parecia uma eternidade. Ele mordia o lábio em antecipação, acredito que repassando na cabeça tudo o que gostaria de fazer comigo, pois eu estava do mesmo jeito.

Coloquei a mão em sua coxa, acariciando de maneira provocativa e dando alguns pequenos apertões. Ele começou fazer o mesmo comigo, mas disse para que ele se concentrasse na direção. Direcionei minha mão para sua virilha, sem nunca encostar lá. Até que ele fez uma curva brusca e parou o carro em uma rua quase deserta.

\- Deu R$17,55.

Sorri. Safado, mas sorri.

\- Poxa, infelizmente eu deixei o dinheiro em casa… - Fiz o biquinho mais inocente que eu pude. - Mas eu posso te pagar com um boquete se você quiser…

Soltei-me do cinto e voltei a beijar sua boca. Ele puxou meus cabelos e sorveu meu pescoço, me fazendo soltar um gemido. Ele já ajustava o banco para que conseguíssemos o espaço necessário. Acariciei o volume já crescente em sua calça por cima da calça, abrindo o botão e o ziper logo em seguida, vislumbrando seu pau pela cueca preta. Coloquei a boca ali, provocando, abocanhando por cima do tecido, ouvindo-o grunir pela demora.

Eliminei a barreira que o tecido criava entre nós e sorri ao ter certeza do tamanho. Até me questionei se conseguia aguentar aquilo tudo. Amém regra do L! Passei a língua pela cabeça e pela extensão, sentindo a minha própria ereção pulsar quando precisei segurar para lamber a base. Coloquei-o na boca, o mais fundo que consegui, retirando lentamente e dando atenção à cabeça. As pequenas gotas de pré-gozo que se formavam nos meus movimentos tornavam todo o processo mais delicioso. Ele gemia gostosamente, me fazendo o chupar com mais vontade ainda. Ele colocou uma das mãos no meu cabelo, segurando-o e estocando em minha boca.

\- Merda, Yuri. Que boca fodidamente gostosa.

Eu adorava aquilo, adorava aqueles palavrões. Com a outra mão, ele puxou minha camisa, interrompendo o boquete para tirá-la. O chupei mais um pouco e ele me levantou, beijando minha boca, agora alcançando o cós da minha calça e finalmente também alçando meu pau que já doía pela negligência. Ele interrompeu o beijo, deixando um chupão em minha clavícula e desceu até meu mamilo, que ele sorveu enquanto me masturbava.

Retirei a calça e me coloquei sobre seu quadril. O banco dele já se encontrava abaixado. Ele segurou minha bunda e eu coloquei nossas ereções juntas, enquanto ele ritimou a fricção das duas empurrando meu quadril. Aquilo me fez gemer.

\- Acho melhor a gente ir para o banco de trás, to com medo de você acionar a buzina com essa bunda gostosa.

Rebolei sobre seu pau gostosamente. Eu não me importava com a buzina. Aliás, a possibilidade de ser pego era ainda mais excitante. O beijei novamente e interrompi olhando em seus olhos. Coloquei dois de meus dedos em sua boca para que ficassem bem babados e introduzi um deles em mim, seguido do segundo. Ele beijava e sorvia meu pescoço, me masturbando lentamente de maneira bem gostosa, certificando-se que eu estaria bem excitado para recebê-lo.

\- Yuri, você consegue alcançar o porta-luvas? Pega o lubrificante e camisinha, por favor.

Saí de cima dele e me posicionei propositalmente de quatro para alcançar o porta-luvas. Seus dentes logo alcançaram minhas nádegas e sua língua passou justamente por onde eu esperava. Ele estapeou uma de minhas nádegas e eu soube que não queria esperar mais. Dei o lubrificante em sua mão e ele me preparou, colocando a camisinha logo em seguida. Retornei para cima de seu quadril e ele se colocou lentamente, ajudando a me acostumar com aquilo. Em pouco tempo, já havia me acostumado com o volume. Comecei a rebolar sobre ele, arrancando palavras sem sentido. Suas mãos demarcavam minha bunda e eu apoiava as minhas sobre sua camisa, que fiz questão de desabotoar para vislumbrar seu tórax impecável. Deitei-me sobre ele, mudando o ritmo para algo mais rápido e ele começou a me segurar para estocar.

Quando menos percebi, já gritava pelo contato com minha próstata. Encostei minha testa na dele, arqueando o corpo e ele aproveitou para me tocar. Ele fazia isso deliciosamente bem. A qualquer momento eu poderia explodir. Terminei por me derramar em cima dele enquanto ele metia com ainda mais força, até gozar.

Me joguei no banco ao seu lado, totalmente sem fôlego. Ok, tive certeza que o espaço do carro era realmente ruim para a foda que aquele homem merecia e mesmo assim, havia sido incrível.

\- Está quente o suficiente agora, Yuri?

Gargalhei. Como não estaria?

\- Acho que vou ter que te reportar para o Uper por me foder com tanta vontade.

Ele beijou minha mão, achando graça.

\- A gente agora podia tentar de novo em um lugar maior, não é?

\- Nah, o meu fetiche era com o motorista… Agora já passou.

Mostrei a língua e o beijei.

\- Não tem problema, eu tenho uma moto lá em casa também. Posso virar motorista de mototáxi se você quiser. E quando passar esse, de caminhão, de transporte escolar, de alternativo…

Fomos para sua casa. Não fazia a menor ideia de como aquilo terminaria. Mas definitivamente, aquela sexta-feira 13 que passou havia sido um dia de sorte. Só assim para aquele motorista estar no mesmo caminho que o meu.


End file.
